This invention relates generally to pneumatic valves and more particularly to electrically operated pneumatic valves conforming to ISO Standard 5599-2 for pneumatic fluid power directional control valves having optional electrical connectors. Providing a true ISO type I valve with electrical connections that would not violate the envelope size inherent with this size valve while providing required valve shift response time and ease of manufacture has been difficult to develop in compliance with the standard utilizing standard connectors with the given envelope size.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully described hereinafter.